


The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad

by Yazhkx



Series: The Day Atsuhina Met Everyone [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Jackals, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou Being a Good Dad, Bokuto Koutarou Being a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Meeting the Parents, Miya Astumu is a Good Boyfriend, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Bokuto Koutarou, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: For Bokuto, it's all fun and games 'till you start dating his son-slash-number-one-disciple. Atsumu went from 'Tsum-tsum' to "Hello person dating my son, would you care for some tea as we talk about your future plans and intentions with my son? No big deal. Please don't mind the gun I'm holding."Or how Miya Atsumu activated Bokuto Koutarou's Overprotective Father Mode
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: The Day Atsuhina Met Everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859299
Comments: 78
Kudos: 1123
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	1. The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad

For Miya Atsumu, to finally be able to call Hinata Shouyou his boyfriend would mean to finally be **_living the dream_. **

To finally be able to hold the hands of the person he's been pining for over seven years and counting.

To finally be able to say, "I love ya, Shouyou-kun" and get an "I love you too, Atsumu-san!"

To finally be able to kiss the person he wanted to kiss ever since the first time he saw him fly when he was still in his second-year in high school.

To finally be able to hold the person he wanted to hold.

To finally be able to love the person he loves and for that person to love him back.

_Ahhh, this... this is bliss!_

This is him living the dream.

But for Bokuto Koutarou… oh, for him it's another story.

For him, **this** is a nightmare.

For him, it's all fun and games 'till you start dating his son-slash-number-one-disciple!

Don’t misunderstand him though, he still thinks of Atsumu as a great volleyball player. He still thinks of Atsumu as a good person (an even better one compared to how he was during his high school days - or, so he heard from Aran and Suna. He still thinks of Atsumu as a good friend. But no, this time _is_ different. This is his teammate, Miya Atsumu, and _his_ son dating we’re talking about here! It doesn’t matter who or what you are. Once his self-proclaimed son, Hinata Shouyou, has been thrown into the equation, his overprotective father mode activates.

Only, Miya Atsumu is oblivious of this fact.

That was probably why he didn’t think much one night when he received a text message from their resident jester, Bokuto Koutarou.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Hello, Atsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** Ey, ya alright there Bokkun? Ya sound so serious.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Ah, yes. I’m fine. Thank you for asking. 

**Miya Atsumu:** Oh, okay. Whatcha up to?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I just want to ask if you’re maybe free tomorrow at lunchtime? Shall we have lunch or coffee?

_Huh?_

Atsumu tilted his head, his brows furrowing in confusion.

The first thing that came to his mind was to think if this is some kind of prank.

_He sounds so serious though?_

He read their conversation again, making sure that he read it right and it really is Bokuto he is talking to. He’s never found Bokuto this serious before. _M_ _aybe during games?_ He shook his head, dismissing the idea from his mind. Nah, Bokuto was the type of person who makes sure he has fun doing whatever it is he is doing. Bokuto was the type of person who claps before he serves the ball, hyping everyone up, making sure they are having as much fun as he is having. Heck! Bokuto was the type of person who smiles even in his sleep! He was never the type of person to scare or try to intimidate anyone.

Or... is he? 

**Miya Atsumu:** Up to ya! Should I ask Shouyou-kun if he wants to come along? Ya can ask Omi-kun too.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** No, I’d like it if it’s just the two of us this time.

Atsumu doesn’t know why but fear suddenly crept up his spine. It took him a few seconds before he was able to type a response.

**Miya Atsumu:** Okay, sure! Just send me the time and address and I’ll just meet ya there.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Will do. See you.

The next day, Atsumu woke up to the sound of a single beep coming from his phone. He is not usually very easy to wake up, in fact, he’s actually a _very_ deep sleeper that it would sometimes take Hinata to push him off the bed just to wake him up. (Compared to Osamu's technique, though, Hinata pushing him off the bed is child's play; He remembers how his ever-loving and gentle twin brother would splash cold water to his face just to wake him up during their high school days.)

But this time is different, nervousness and paranoia kept him up all night that by the time he actually got sleepy the birds outside had already finished singing their second song.

Atsumu shot a glance at the clock sitting on his bedside table and saw that it’s already 8 in the morning on a Saturday, meaning he doesn’t have to force himself to wake up extra early for practice. ( _8 am is late, Atsumu-san! It’s not early!_ He can almost hear Hinata say.) Atsumu smiled to himself, remembering that Hinata is now his lover. He reached for his phone and typed a good morning message to Hinata.

Atsumu was just about to put his phone down and return to sleep when he saw a message from Bokuto.

_Oh_ , he gulps.

Atsumu tapped open the notification and saw that Bokuto just sent him the address to where they will be meeting for lunch.

Atsumu doesn’t know why but being reminded that he will be meeting Bokuto in a few hours suddenly sent shivers down his spine, completely erasing any hint of sleepiness left on his body. _It’s just, Bokkun._ He reminded himself. _It’ll be fine! He probably just wants to eat or drink something probably somewhere unsafe looking that’s why he didn’t want to invite Omi-kun. Also, he knows how strictly Shouyou-kun follows his diet regimen and will not dare risk getting sick in the middle of the season. Yep, haha, that’s just probably it._ Atsumu repeatedly convinced himself, or tried to, at least, but failed. He eventually decided to get up and start his day.

Miya Atsumu is not the most punctual person in the world. Heck, he himself knows for a fact that he is _not at all_ punctual. The only reason he arrives in time for practices is because 1) He’d get to see and set for Hinata (waking up at the butt-crack of dawn is and will always be worth it especially if he’ll be able to see Hinata’s megawatt smile _for_ him) and 2) He loves volleyball. That’s it. Which was why even Atsumu himself was weirded out when he found himself sitting inside the café Bokuto and himself will be meeting in, an hour before the agreed time.

_R_ _elax, ‘Tsumu, relax! It’s just, Bokkun. Yer not meeting Shouyou-kun’s fath-, Atsumu_ cut his own thought. _Oh, no_. His eyes slowly widened, as he remembers all the times he heard Bokuto call Hinata his son (to which Hinata would almost always answer with a laugh and a “you’re so funny, Bokuto-senpai!”). He remembers all the times he would laugh whenever Bokuto would jokingly tell him “You’re a really good friend of mine Tsum-tsum but you being Hinata’s boyfriend is a completely different matter so _try_ and we’ll need to have a talk.” _Oh,_ a cold bead of sweat trailed down the side of his forehead, _that’s what he meant when he said **try.**_

Oh, how foolish he was. _Who’s laughing now, ‘Tsumu?_ He can almost hear his twin brother, Osamu’s, voice. (How, when, why did his conscience’s voice become his brother’s, he’ll never want to know.)

Half an hour and a cup of black coffee later, Bokuto finally arrives.

“Hello, Atsumu.” Bokuto greeted, his usual smile gone, replaced by an aura of seriousness and intimidation.

Atsumu stood up and offered a slight bow. “Good afternoon, Bokuto-san,” he greeted. 

Miya Atsumu is not the smartest person in the world. Heck, he himself knows that the only field he’s smart at is volleyball. He knows that. He’s sure of that. But even he knows that this is not the time to be clowning. “I took the leisure of ordering coffee for ya," he said, still bowing, "I hope ya like black coffee." 

"Thank you." Bokuto nodded and took the seat in front of him. "Didn’t expect you to be early.”

“Ah, yes," Atsumu laughed nervously, "I woke up earlier than usual today, so I thought, uh, why not, uh, be early for everythin' today? Start being punctual?" Of course, he couldn't tell the man, the very subject of his nightmare the last night, that the reason he woke up earlier than usual was because he was too busy overthinking what Bokuto might tell or do to him during their meeting.

Atsumu chewed the inside of his cheeks hoping that Bokuto would make sense of the nonsense coming from his mouth because even he wasn’t sure what the heck he meant by whatever he said.

Bokuto just nodded. _Oh, thank God!_

“So, let’s get down to business, shall we?” Bokuto announced after taking a sip of his coffee. “I know you’re dating my son.”

Atsumu straightened in his seat. “Ah, ye-yes, sir.” _Did I just stutter?_ “I am, sir.” _If I am in one of those Korean dramas ‘Samu's been so invested in lately_ , Atsumu thought to himself, _the next scene would be me getting splashed with cold water,_ his eyes wandered to the hot cup of coffee Bokuto is holding, and cursed himself remembering that it was he who got that for the man, _but not before being offered a buttload of money so I would ‘go and leave my son.’_ His train of thought continued each thought even darker and more graphic than the last.

“Atsumu?” His mind snapped back to reality. How he was able to space out in front of the literal subject of his nightmare the previous night, the reason for his headache and lack of sleep, he’ll never know. _You’re stupidness never ceases to amaze me_ , he can almost hear his demon’s (also known as Osamu) voice in his head. “Ah, yes? I’m listenin', sir.” 

“I was asking if you’re okay." Bokuto asked, "You look kind of pale."

“No, no, I’m fine. Just havin' trouble sleepin' lately, but I'm really fine," Atsumu waved his hands in front of him, gesturing for Bokuto to continue, "Ya were saying?”

Bokuto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll just get straight to the point then," he looked directly at Atsumu's eyes, “Hurt Hinata. Make him cry even once. And I assure you, you would regret the day you were born.”

Whoever said that of the MSBY quartet, Sakusa Kiyoomi is the scariest was wrong. Whoever said that of the MSBY Black Jackals, Meian Shugo is the scariest was wrong. Whoever said that of everyone Atsumu knows, Kita Shinsuke is the scariest was wro- okay, maybe he and Bokuto are now tied to being the two scariest people he knows.

“Yes, sir,” Atsumu tried his best to stop his right hand from giving a salute

“I’ve seen Hinata get hurt before and in no way in hell will I ever let that happen again." Bokuto’s face may be stern but his eyes genuinely scream concern and love. O _h, that’s why._ “So, make sure you take good care of him.”

Atsumu nodded.

That day Miya Atsumu discovered two things about his teammate, Bokuto Koutarou:

  * Bokuto Koutarou is a really scary person. He is a great, funny person, but he can also be a really _really_ scary person when he needs to.
  * Bokuto Koutarou is Hinata Shouyou’s dad. He may not be Hinata’s real father, but he loves and cares for him as a real parent would to their child. He is a good dad. And, Atsumu is 100% sure he will be an even greater dad to his future children. _I should tell_ _Akaashi-san that he is so lucky._



"Good, as long as you understand.” Bokuto stood up. His face slowly brightened. His usual bright smile painted his face once again. "Great chat, Tsum-tsum! See ya Monday during practice!" He patted Atsumu's back thrice (a little too hard to still be considered a friendly pat on the back, Atsumu almost feared he’d accidentally spit his lungs out) before he went on his way.

As soon as Atsumu got home, he quickly removed his shirt and turned his back to the mirror. _Yup, never will I say that Akaashi-san's the scary one in the relationship ever again_ , he thought, because on his back was Bokuto’s hand imprinted so clearly palm readers would be able to tell Bokuto’s future just by looking at it.

That night, as he was applying ointment on his swollen back, Atsumu cursed himself for letting Bokuto freaking Koutarou - a nationally ranked spiker, an ace representing Japan to the Olympics, a freaking volleyball player - to hit (pat) him in the back, and promised himself to never piss the man ever in his life. Especially, if he doesn’t want to die by spitting his lungs out.

Come Monday morning Bokuto was back to his usual loud self, jumping around the gym, beaming “GOOD MORNING MY NUMBER ONE DISCIPLE!” as soon as he saw Hinata and Atsumu walk through the gym. 

Atsumu freezes as he watches Bokuto half-jump, half-run to where Hinata and he is. 

“Good morning, Bokuto-san!” Hinata giggled, happily skipping to meet Bokuto, mirroring the actions of his mentor, not noticing the state Atsumu is in.

Bokuto turns his gaze to where Atsumu is still standing, “Hello, Tsum-tsum,” he grins, almost singing Atsumu's name.

Atsumu bowed. “Good morning, Bokuto-san.” He greeted. His hands placed on his sides. His body a perfect 90º.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

“It’s too early to be weird!” They heard Sakusa yell in the background.

“Ya, Atsumu-kun, save the weirdness for later!” Shion chimed in.

Everyone laughed.

Well, everyone except Atsumu. Nope. He's not gonna laugh. He has already learned his lesson.

Bokuto turned to Hinata, placing an arm over the spiker’s shoulder, turning their backs on a still-frozen Atsumu. “Did ya rest well, my number one disciple? Have you eaten already? Keiji packed us some bentos for breakfast and lunch!”

“Yup, and yup! Atsumu-san brought me some Onigiris to eat on the way here! Osamu-san’s onigiris really are the best, Bokuto-senpai! Shall we go there later? Can you please ask Akaashi-san if he wants to eat with us?”

“Oh! Great idea! I’ll text Keiji now! And oh,” Atsumu saw Bokuto shoot a look at him through his shoulder. His eyes blank. His smile gone. Atsumu gulped. His mouth suddenly went dry, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and his body shook with fear. “It’s good to know that _Atsumu_ is taking good care of you.” 

“Yup! He really does!” Hinata answered.

Bokuto grins.

Atsumu knows he’ll never see Bokuto the same way ever again.

* * *

**BONUS:**

“Hey, Atsumu-san?”

“Yes?”

“You remember my old captain from Karasuno?”

“Uh, Daichi? The cop?”

“Yup! Great, you still remember him.” 

_Oh no._

“What about him?”

_Oh no... no..._

“Well, he texted me saying Bokuto-san told him something. He didn’t say what exactly it is though? But, he said he wants to meet you for lunch... or coffee? That’s great! I didn’t know you two were close!”

_Nooooo!_

“Also, Ennoshita-san, Yamaguchi-kun, and Aone-san asked to meet you too!”

The color drained from Atsumu’s face.

Whoever said that love is a battlefield is **100% correct**.

But in this war, Atsumu assures he will come out as the victor.

“Also, Suga-san, and oh, I didn’t know you know most of the setters during our time?”

_The victor!!!!!_


	2. The Day Bokudad Found Out About Atsuhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prequel to The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad**  
> 
> 
> _I'm so smart and so great and so handsome and I'm the prota-_ Bokuto dropped the phone he was holding. His smile slowly vanished. His eyes slowly widened. "What the f-" his mouth gaped. He cannot believe the scene that is unfolding before his eyes; Miya Atsumu, his teammate and close friend, is holding his other teammate slash number one disciple slash **son** 's hands, pinning him against his - Bokuto's - locker room door.
> 
> "That bastard Miya," he said, gritting his teeth, digging his fingernails into his palms, "tainted _my_ son."
> 
> _My son… My sweet, pure, innocent son – Hinata Shouyou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is also posted as a special chapter on[The Day The Family Found Out About Atsuhina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642798/chapters/62250595)**  
> 
> 
>   
> To my babygirl [Jiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea), thank you for always cheering me on! This chapter's for you! I love you!
> 
> To Ellie, thank you for being the perfect audience. Love you!
> 
> And, thank you all so sooo much for the 5k hits and 660 kudos on [The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629934), and for the 17,500 hits and 990 kudos on [The Day The Family Found Out About Atsuhina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642798/chapters/62250595). I love you all so sooo much! 🖤

**2020**

**Thursday – 7:30 PM**

"Keiji, I think I'm going to be a little late to our date. I forgot something in my locker, and I need to get it… No, it's something important… I'll be quick I promise... No! I will run!... Akaaaashi! I assure you I won't trip!... Yeah, I won't slip either… Pfft! I'm not as clumsy as Tsum-tsum, babe, I won’t slip… Wha- that happened one time!... Yeah, see you. Love you!"

Bokuto ended the call, slipped his phone back into his gym bag, and started jogging back to the gym. _Of all the things I could forget, I can't believe I forgot my gift for Akaashi._ He cursed himself. It's his and Akaashi's 5th anniversary as a couple and he is planning to surprise Akaashi by giving him a first edition copy of his favorite book. It took him months to find this book, he can't believe he's forgetting it now.

Bokuto glances at his wristwatch, _7:30 pm_ , it reads. He clicked his tongue. Practice ends at 6:00 pm but the gym closes an hour after that for cleaning. Hopefully, someone would still be there to open the locker room for him. _Wait,_ he stopped in his tracks, remembering that he overheard his teammate Miya Atsumu and his son ( _he is **my** son and I'm his father, Daichi! What the… Shut up! I’m his me-_) Hinata Shouyou talking about staying a bit late after their team's practice to do... something. _Practice? What would they do besides practice, right?_ He didn't quite hear the last part of their conversation because he was too busy thinking about his and Akaashi's date.

Bokuto jogs faster. _I hope they're still there._ He smiles softly, _I should treat Tsum-tsum to something this weekend since he's so nice to my son. I really didn't expect they'd be such great **friends**._

[Those are the words that Bokuto Koutarou, 23, Opposite Hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals, would soon regret.]

15 minutes later, Bokuto finally arrived at the gym, thankfully, and it's still opened. After saying his Good evenings, Good jobs, and Thanks for the hard works to the security and maintenance staff, Bokuto proceeded to walk towards the locker room.

_Huh?_ He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly approached their locker room, seeing that the door is slightly opened, the light inside turned on, illuminating the dark hallway. _Maybe somebody forgot to turn it off?_ He slightly tilted his head. _Or maybe Aoi-san is still cleaning inside? I hope I wouldn't disturb her wo- wait,_

Bokuto leans against the wall and checks the undersides of his shoes one at a time to see if they're muddy, remembering that time he just walked straight into the locker room, not noticing the 'Maintenance On Going' sign outside, dirtying the floor the cleaning staff just cleaned with his mudded shoes from the rain. Aoi-san, their 60-year-old maintenance staff, just smiled at him saying it's okay and that they can just clean it again but Bokuto never forgave himself for what he did (Also, Omi made sure to _never_ make him forget. He reminds Bokuto that every day. Especially when it's raining). He now makes sure to give Aoi-san something during her birthdays and Christmases as thank you for her hard work and sorry for what he did.

Bokuto gently knocks trice. "Anybody there?" he asks softly, "Aoi-san? You there? I just need to get something from my locker. I'll be quick and my shoes aren't muddy too, I promise."

No answer.

_Maybe she didn't hear me?_ "Aoi-san, it's Bokuto, your favorite Jackal. I'm coming in."

Silence.

_Maybe someone just forgot to turn off the lights?_

He was just about to push the door open when he heard something rustle inside. His feet froze. A cold drop of sweat trailed down the side of his forehead. Is this... Is this what he thinks it is? Something inside moved again, producing a soft 'thud' but loud enough for Bokuto to hear. _Could this be…_ he put his fists in the air, I knew it! _I knew this room is haunted!_ He suddenly remembered that time after practice when his change of clothes disappeared from his gym bag, forcing him to go home wearing the too-tight shirt Hinata lent him, only for it to magically appear on top of his bed in his and Akaashi's apartment. He knows that is the work of their locker room ghost. He is sure of it because (1) he definitely isn't half asleep when he fixed his stuff that morning, making him forget to _actually_ put the clothes Akaashi so lovingly picked, folded, and laid out for him, inside his bag, and (2) _Ghosts, Akaashi! It's the work of ghosts! Maybe they're lonely and want to have some friends to play with that's why they're playing pranks on us like that one playful ghost called Casper! Hey! Stop snickering, Adriah, and Shion! You too, Omi! Just because you're wearing a mask doesn't mean I wouldn't know you're laughing! I know you think it's funny but it's the truth! You all should be more open-minded!_

Bokuto huffs. _I should take a video as proof!_ he snickered, thinking about how stupid Sakusa will feel tomorrow when he shows the team the video proof he will have of their locker room ghost. Bokuto quickly, but quietly (as not to _scare_ the ghost away) opened his bag and reached for his phone. _This’ll teach Omi-omi to believe in me more, hah_! He hit the record button, "Good evening, Casper-chan," and peeked his head inside the room. _I'm so smart and so great and so handsome and I'm the prota-_ Bokuto dropped the phone he was holding. His smile slowly vanished. His eyes slowly widened. "What the f-" his mouth gaped. He cannot believe the scene that is unfolding before his eyes; Miya Atsumu, his teammate and close friend, is holding his other teammate-slash-number-one-disciple-slash-son's hands above his head, pinning him against _his -_ Bokuto's _-_ locker room door.

"That bastard Miya," he said, gritting his teeth, digging his fingernails into his palms, "tainted _my_ son."

_My son… My sweet, pure, innocent son – Hinata Shouyou._

**2013**

**Fukurōdani Academy Group Training Camp**

**(2** ** nd ** **to the Last Day of the Training Camp)**

"That just now! Was that on purpose?!"

Bokuto glanced at the redhead standing beside him – Hinata Shouyou was it his name? The little guy from Karasuno that came late to the training camp because he and the other half of the freak quick duo failed an exam? The one that made quite the entrance when he and that guy with black hair that is parted in the middle, finally arrived – is looking at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"The thing where you lightly hit the blocker's hand!" The tiny spiker stepped closer to him, tilting his chin up to look at the man 8 inches taller than him.

_I_ s _he really in high school? He looks so... tiny,_ "Yup! It’s a rebound!" he says proudly, putting a hand on his hip.

"A rebound?!" Hinata repeats. His face lit up to Bokuto's answer, his eyes shining, as if the man in front of him just gave him the answer to the world's greatest mystery, "That's so cool!" Bokuto can practically see the sparks flying around Hinata's face.

Bokuto's eyes slowly widened _. I want to... I want to protect him,_ "Uh," He felt his heart skip a beat, "R-really?!" He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling from ear to ear, "You think so?!" he turns his gaze to the ground, blushing. He rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata answers him with an enthusiastic nod. "Yup! It's so cool!" he flashes him a blinding smile (which will later be known as the Hinata Shouyou's Megawatt Smile™). Staring at Hinata feels like being exposed to direct sunlight; Bokuto wants to cover his eyes with his hands before he goes blind, but at the same time he doesn’t want to stop looking at it. It's so bright and pure. Bokuto has never seen anything as beautiful as this. _Well, except maybe… Akaashi? No? Yes? They're tied_. "You're so cool, Bokuto-senpai! I'm so glad I got to play with the ace from one of Tokyo's powerhouse schools!"

Bokuto froze. Hinata's voice calling him senpai is still ringing in his head. He doesn’t know what to say. This… _this_ has never happened to him before. He _always_ knows what to say. Of all his 18 years in this world, this is the first time for Bokuto Koutaro, Opposite Hitter and Captain of Fukurōdani Academy's Volleyball Club, to feel this giddy after being praised by someone _not_ named Akaashi Keiji. Mind you, he is used to getting praised – He gets that every day! He even has his own fan club at their school! But this… this is different. Getting called 'cool' by Hinata Shouyou is different. Getting showered with praises by Hinata Shouyou is different. Being called senpai by Hinata Shouyou is different. He feels like… he feels like his paternal instincts has been awakened. He has never wanted to make someone his son so bad before.

"I… I want to adopt you," Bokuto mumbled.

Hinata slightly tilted his head to the side, blinked, and then smiled at him, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, Bokuto-senpai.” He said, “what did you say?"

Bokuto cleared his throat. He didn’t realize he just said that out loud, "I said, spiking isn’t just about slamming the ball to the floor." He turned on his heel, they should probably continue their game before dinner time comes, "If you keep your cool, you'll be able to see what action to take." _Saved it._

**2013**

**Fukurōdani Academy Group Training Camp**

**(Last Day of the Training Camp)**

“I want to adopt Hinata,” Bokuto announced while they’re in the middle of eating lunch. It’s the last day of the training camp and the coaches from all the participating schools have decided to reward all the players with barbeque – his favorite food in the world.

Akaashi paused midway into eating his Onigiri, “What did you say, Bokuto-san?”

Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi are now all looking at him, confusion visible on their faces.

Bokuto took a big bite of the Onigiri he is holding. 

"I don’t think I heard that right, bro" Kuroo said. The Nekoma captain was just about to take a bite of his barbeque but decided to put it back to his plate, "Could you repeat that please?"

"Ah shaid," Bokuto gulped the rice he was chewing and then took a sip of water, "I want to adopt Hinata." He says, matter-of-factly, “I want to make him my son.”

“Wha- what? You want to be chibi-chan's dad?” Kuroo released a full-blown Hyena laugh, “I- I don’t even know what you mean by that. Do you mean _legally_ adopt him? Because you can’t do that. You must be at least 25 years old to adopt someone,” he wipes the tear off his eyes, “Not to mention, chibi-chan’s 16 years old, you can only legally adopt children below 6 years old.”

“Why do you know so much about adoption, Kuroo?” Kenma slowly blinked, “never mind, I don’t think I’d want to know.” He turned to Bokuto, “Bokuto-san, I don’t know what you mean by ‘adopt him’ but by ‘make him my son’ I’m going to assume that you want to be Shouyou’s mentor.”

Bokuto points his index finger to Kenma, “That!”

“Or maybe, become, like, a father figure to Hinata, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi chimes in.

“That too!” Bokuto points his other index finger to Akaashi, “Mentor _and_ Father Figure! That is exactly what I want to be! I have so many things to teach to Hinata!”

“But he already has a father figure, bro?” Kuroo suddenly gasps, covering his mouth with his hand, “Don’t tell me you’re going to steal chibi-chan from Daichi!” And right on cue, Daichi happens to pass by. Kuroo gave Bokuto a quick glance, smirks, and then yells, “Daichi! Bokuto’s planning to stea-”

Bokuto quickly moved and covered Kuroo’s mouth with his hands. The Karasuno captain is now looking at them weirdly, “Uh, Daichi!” He laughs nervously, “O Captain! My Captain! Hello! Kuroo’s just wondering if you still have, uh, meat on your side since all the meat we have are all gone since, uh, they were all accidentally eaten by, uh, me! You know me, I really love barbeque!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “You already ate all the meat on our side, Bokuto?” he glances at the Fukurodani grill beside him, “Also, it looks to me like you still have a lot on your side.”

“Oh. Would. You. Look. At. That. Kuroo!” He tightened his hold on Kuroo’s mouth. "There. Is. Still. Meat. On. Our. Grill."

Kuroo nods, waves, and gives Daichi a thumbs up. 

“More meat! Yey! Thanks, Daichi-kun!”

Daichi scratches the side of his head. “You’re… welcome?” he said, before walking back to his team.

Bokuto returns his gaze to Kuroo, giving the Nekoma captain a deadly glare, “Do you want to be barbequed, Kuroo? Is that what you want?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, sir” he answered, his voice muffled by Bokuto’s hand.

“Good,” Bokuto said, removing the cover on Kuroo’s mouth. 

“What the heck, Bokuto?!” Kuroo wipes his mouth with his arm, “I thought I was going to die! I was so close to passing out!”

“My dear, Kuroo, death is exactly what you’re going to get if you try to get in the way of me being Hinata’s father.”

“Fine,” Kuroo sighs, “Then as his dad, you should probably know something about your son."

Bokuto crossed his arms around his muscular chest, "And what is that?"

Kuroo smirks, "Most of these dudes around us are in love with your son.”

Bokuto closed his eyes, giving his brain a few seconds to process the thing his friend just revealed to him. He took a deep breath and released a high-pitched, “WHAT?!” gaining almost everyone on the camp's (plus the bats that are living in the caves on the mountains of Miyagi) attention.

Kuroo and Akaashi waves at everyone apologetically.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tells him.

“What do you mean they are in love with my son, Kuroo?” Bokuto asks, his voice still slightly high-pitched. He cleared his throat, “And who are _they_? Come on, tell me. I won’t do anything to hurt them I swear.”

“That’s exactly what someone who is ready to throw hands would say,” Kenma chimes in, not looking up from the game he’s playing on his phone, “But yeah, I want to know too, Kuroo.”

"I'm kind of surprised to see you being interested in something other than a game, Kenma-kun," Akaashi says, patting the Nekoma setter gently on the back. “I’m so happy for you.”

"Well, it’s hard not to," Kenma smiles softly, "Shouyou really _is_ interesting."

"Wow, and when I was the one telling that to you, all you did was to deny it. I am hurt Kenma." Kuroo clenches his chest, "I. Am. Hurt."

"Enough with the dramatics, Kuroo Tetsurou!" Bokuto grabs Kuroo's shoulders, shaking him, "Tell me the names!"

"If you let go of me, I will tell you. I'm starting to get a headache, Bo"

"Fine," Bokuto lets go, "I need the names."

Kuroo sighs, and then started pointing at the players, "From Nekoma High: There’s Inuoka, Lev, and Yaku, though it’s just a crush for Lev and Yaku. From Shinzen High: Eikichi-kun, Ogano, Shimafu-kun, and Kodama-kun. From Ubugawa High: Gora, Yuji-kun, Koji-kun, and Shingo-kun,” he turns to where the players from Karasuno are seated, “From Karasuno: Tsukishi-”

“Tsukki?! Our Tsukki?!”

“Tsukishima’s not ours, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaashi!”

Kuroo half-lays to the ground, propping himself up with his elbows, “Yeah, Bokuto, _that_ Tsukki.”

“But isn’t he always mean to him?” Bokuto frowns, “I mean, I really like Tsukki but it’s different now that Hinata’s my son.”

“Well, Bokuto-san, Tsukki’s what you call a Kuudere,” Akaashi squints his eyes, “or maybe a lowkey Tsundere? Anyway, He’s mean to Hinata but deep down he cares for him. Have you seen the way he looks at Hinata?” 

Bokuto grunts, “Yeah, but still, he’s too mean to him. I don't like that.”

“Welp, moving on,” Kuroo sits straight up, “And finally, from Fukur-”

“What?! From my own team too?!”

“Do you want to know or not?” Kuroo asked, lowers his finger, and scrunches up his nose.

Bokuto nods vigorously, “Yeah! I want to!”

“Then you stay quiet there, you horned owl bastard,” Kuroo coughed, he raised his finger again and pointed at the Fukurodani players happily eating a few feet away from them, “From Fukurodani: Washio-san, Onaga-kun, Sarukui-san, and Konoha. Do you want to know the ones from the other schools too?”

“Other schools?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods, “my reliable sources told me there are ones from Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai too!”

“What?” Kenma puts his phone down, “Don’t tell me the one from Aoba Johsai is Oikawa Tooru, and the one from Shiratorizawa is Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

“Oya? So you’ve finally put your phone down,” Kuroo teases, “But you’re correct, Kenma, Ushijima from Shiratorizawa and Oikawa from Aoba Johsai, though there are others from Seijoh besides Oikawa.”

Bokuto opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but no words would come out. He closed his mouth again. He cannot believe his son is _this_ popular. He dug his fingertips into the dirt.

"You okay there, Bokuto-san? You haven’t said anything yet."

"Of course, Akaashi."

"Do you still want to be Shouyou's dad?"

"Of course, Kenma."

"Are you still going to eat that last piece of meat on your place, bro?"

"Of course, Kuroo"

"You're scaring me, Bokuto-san. What are you thinking?"

Bokuto raised his head. "I'm thinking that as Hinata's dad I should make sure he ends up dating someone who's going to truly love him and take care of him," he lips curled to a wide shit-eating grin,

"That's nice, Bo-"

"And to find out who that person is, anyone who would have the guts to attempt to court my son will go through me!" Bokuto’s lips may be smiling but his eyes scream death.

“Oh, no,” Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi said in unison.

**2020**

**Friday – 7:15 PM**

“Kou?”

Bokuto raised his head, and found his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, standing in front of him, concern visible on his face, “What’s up, Keiji?”

Akaashi took a seat beside him on the bed, resting his head on top of Bokuto’s shoulder “You’ve been quiet ever since last night,” he says softly, taking Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers together “I’m starting to worry. Did something happen when you went back to the gym?”

“I…” Bokuto took a deep breath, “I think Miya gave my son a love potion.”

Akaashi raised his head, brows furrowed in confusion, "A what?"

“A love potion. I think Miya gave my son a love potion.”

"And why do you think that, Kou?"

"Because they're dating each other now."

Akaashi gasped, “Dating each oth- Hinata, and Miya?” he covered his mouth with his hand, “Wait, which Miya?”

“Our teammate,” Bokuto stood up, hands balled to a fist, "Miya Atsumu!"

“Since... when?”

“I don’t know… maybe only recently? I thought they're just close friends! I should've known!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I didn’t see this one coming though. Atsumu-kun’s really head over heels with Hinata.” Akaashi said, placing a hand on his chin, “But how did you found out? Did they tell you or-”

Bokuto’s face slowly darkened, he turns around and punched a wall, “I saw that bastard taint my son on the locker room yesterday! Against my very own locker at that!” he yelled, then roughly grabbed his phone on the bed.

“What are you doing, Kou?”

“I’m making a group chat!”

“A group chat? with?”

“Aone, Kuroo, Ennoshita, and Daichi! All of Hinata's dads!”

Akaashi stood up and reached for his phone on the top of the dresser, “Should I tell Sugawara-san and the others too?”

Bokuto paused, his thumb hovering over his phone’s screen. He raised his gaze and meets his lover’s eyes, “Yes,” his voice was serious, “tell everyone. _Everyone_ must know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, 1/5 down! After the #TeamDad here comes the #TeamMom a.k.a The Pretty Setter Squad! 
> 
> Ganbatte, Atsumu!
> 
> -
> 
> UPDATE: I've finally decided to turn this into a series! HAH! Next one will be the other dads! Will probably post it later or tomorrow! So, stay tuned guys!
> 
> UPDATE UPDATE: THE NEXT PART'S FINALLY OUT! PLEASE MAKE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT GUYZ!!! LOVE YOU ALL! 
> 
> -
> 
> HIIIII~
> 
> I was just thinking earlier today that maybe I should challenge myself by writing a short Bokudad one-shot based on my [tweet](https://twitter.com/yazhkx/status/1288072395194953728?s=20) but 2k+ words later and here we are. Hehe. I really reaaally hope you guys would enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/yazhkx)


End file.
